The Ghost of The Leaf
by art.bet.79
Summary: This is crossover with Ghost Recon Future Soldier Yugito N Naruto U
1. Chapter 1

The Ghost of The Leaf

7 yeared Naruto was being chased by a mob again he ran into the forest mob chased after Naruto after a while they started to notice that they were diminashing little by little one after one they desapeared they thought that Naruto was taked over by the, Kyuubi and were scared that al of them entred its hunting grounds but there were four man using advenced technology like cammo a technology that Konaha hasnt seen at all they had intel on Kumo, Iwa, Kiri and Suna now they had infiltrated Konoha to gether intel on them so that if one of the villages gets power hungry or trys to invade other village they would deal with them when all of the people of the mob were delt with the saw a boy who had passsed out do to the excation they took the boy and went to gether intel, when intel was gethered they returned to forest area and contected Overlord.

For the instruction on what to do next Ghostlead also informed they found a child who chased by a mob of angry villagers Overlord said that they should take Naruto with them they desapeared with Naruto and returned to there HQ it was two days later when Naruto woke up he was wondering where was he and said _this isnt the Konoha hospital_ thats when a man walked in and said _your in the Village of Ghosts_ mans name was 30K when Naruto heared that he freak a bit 30K saw that and said _wow there cool your jets kid your a live as for the name of the Village cause we use n advenced technology that makes like ghosts invivsible silent and efficient when it comes doing our job_ hearing that Naruto calmed down and asked for mans name 30K answered _the names 30K as for my real name i cant tell you that._

Naruto wondered and asked _why ?_ 30K answered _cause i dont know anything about you kid_ when Naruto heared 30K call him kid he exploded _im not my name is Naruto Uzumaki_ heard that 30K thought hmm this kid could be something being chased by a mob of angry villagers i wonder what did he exactly did to get chased by a mob hmmm 30K wondered and asked hey Naruto what did you exactly do that get chased by a angry mob Naruto hearing that answered _anostly i dont know why chase me although i overheared our third leader once that i have a deamon sealed inside of me maybe thats why._

30K hearing that remembered what he heard once n old legend about the tailed beasts but passed it as just a ledgend now he was shore that they excisted and Ghosts team had gotten there own by saving him. Mine while in Konoha Third Hokage heared what Anbu with cat mask said _Sorry Lord Hokage but Naruto is nowhere to be found i saw angry villagers chasing him and he ran into the forest and then desapeared along with angry villagers few hours later i found villagers knocked out but Naruto Uzumaki was nowhere to be found could it be one of other Villages_ Hokage hearing that said _no other villages arent interested in Naruto they hae there own Jinchurriki to worry about._ Hokage dismised cat mask Anbu and went to his daily busness paperwork.

While in Ōbokeyōkai village Naruto met others of Ghost Team when Ghost lead saw him he introduced him self _hello my name is_ _ **Cadric Ferguson**_ _also known as Ghost Lead this is_ _ **Robert Bonifacio**_ _aka Pepper his our_ _operator standing left of me is_ _ **James"Jimmy"Grand**_ _ **Ellison**_ _known as 30K but im shore both of you already met and standing next to 30K is_ _ **John Dimitri Kozak**_ _(commonly referred to as just_ _ **Kozak**_ ) when all of them intro them to Naruto he heard from all of the Ghost Team _hello sup yo hows it hengen_ when Naruto he introduced him self to Ghost Team hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki when all forals were done message from Overlord came to the Ghost Team that he could be usefull to the team and got promition to train him in all they wnet trought during there training days.

8 Years later Naruto acceled in combat weapons deportment intelegets intell gethoring and other thing they were trained in he was the youngest member in Ghost Team cause of Naruto Overlord gave permition to add him to a diffrent team and that team became same as the Ghost Team Overlord named Naruto's Team Team Phantom now there two teams that exceled in there field but one.

Naruto heared from mission brefing that he will be returning to his old home town Konoha he got fully geared and went out on mission with his team when they reached Konoha gate guard asked that for papars and let them in the village as they passed everyone was staring at them they wore bandana over there faces with two team members had helmets two members had cap hats they went to the Hokage tower to introduce them selfs to the Hokage Naruto went by as Ghost cause no one saw him come in the enemy fortress or base cause his team were like ghosts them selfs now one saw them come in and go out cause Narutos team left enemy bodys along with flaming enemy base as they left missions were that were given to Phantom Team were completed stelthy and officiantly with out anyone noticing them at all.

Now Phantom team were standing in Hokages Office as Naruto and his team introduced them selfs to the Hokage _hello im Ghost standing left to me is Shadow our scout standing right of me is Sound our Auto-Rifleman and standing next to Sound is Shaman our designated-marksman nice to meat you Lord Hokage_ when all introduction were over he called in Team Seven that consisted of Kakashi Hatake Sasuke Uchiha Sakura Haruno and Sai. Sasuke saw four masked man and said Lord Hokage who are they ( **A/N in this fanfiction Sasuke dint left Konoha Naruto left it instad** ) Hokage answered _this is Team Phantom_ when Sasuke heared that his smirked and said _Team Phantom they must be week to call them selfs like that_ Sakura agread to what Sasuke said while exemined Team Phantom with his emotionless look Kakashi interveaned Sasuke be nice to them hearing what Kakashi said Sasuke hmd and said _why should i apoligize to them they look week_ thats when Hokage spoke _they ook like week but they have completed more mission then our joinin could handle._ hearing that, Sasuke grinned his teeth hearing that he was outclassed by other villages soldiers when all events that happened in Hokages Office enden Naruto(Ghost) presented a file with a letter to the Hokage from Overlord that he and his team was to work with Konoha teams in missions and to report to the Hokage and send a report to Overlord aswell via email and Narutos team was permited to use equipment cammo and other equipment aswell drone aswell.

Naruto and his team made there base in the forest where it was thikest so no one could see them when some one like Sasuke was fallowing Naruto to find out his base location Naruto allways gave Sasuke a slip going invisible by using a specialy advenced cammo all ways when that hapened Sasuke grtted his teeth and went back to his house olny Hokage knew where Narutos base was located but do to some confentiality he was forbiden to tell anyone Narutos base location not even counsil knew Narutos lacation. They wanted him back and they would do anything to get Naruto back to Konoha when consil meeting was called and queston poped about Narutos location Sarutobi chenged the topick of the meeting Hokage mentioned that Chunin exams are going to be held soon. Mean while somewhere in Konoha forest Naruto was writing a report about a mission he went on with Team Ten when he reseaved n e-mail form Overlord e-mail said _i've talked to the Hokage and he gave permition to your team to atend Chunin exams but since your not part of there so caled ninja staff your teams rank promotion will be delt by me sign Overlord._

Naruto read e-mail and called his team for a meeting saying _guys it seams Overlord gave us permition to atend chinin exams but our rank promotion will be delf with by Overlord i reseaved n e-mail from him Overlord also said in e-mail that he is going to send someone to observ us during chinin exams and rate us for overal performance in combat and hastile envoirment in there will be n invation from other nations village exams start in a week so we're given a week to prep for exams._ And with that meeting was done everyone in Narutos team went to prepare for chunin exams Naruto and his team entered in the hall and stoped for a minute to check out a croud of people they saw the room number and using special tech glasses they saw trough the so called genjutsu and proseded towards the real room 301 thats when Sasuke yelled _whats with this pafetick genjutsu oh come on hey Sakura you saw trought right_ Sakura answerd _ahh ohh yeah_ Naruto and his team continued to walk towards room 301 and were grited by other atendes Team Phantom look around to gather intel about others and they were succesfull thats shwn Kiba uproched trying to grab Narutos bandana like mask Naruto grabed Kibas arm befor he grabed and pulled Narutos mask down _pull the mask and lose n arm got it_ Naruto said that with intimidating voice while holding a military combat knife at Kibas neck everyone flinced when someone uproched Naruto placed his hand on his sholder and said _how about you clam down you dont want to be disqualofide form chinin exams now do you ?_ Naruto said _no_ and let go of Kiba and placed his combat knife in his holdster and asked _who are you ?_ Kabuto answered _my name is Kabuto Yakushi_ Naruto said _its pleasure to meet you now excuse me but my team is waiting for me._ And with that Naruto left towards his team no one knew about Naruto and his team Kabuto pulled out his ninja cards and said _i an get you any information about anyone who is atending todays chunin exams._ Sasuke walked up to Kabuto and said _about anyone huh what can you tell about Garra Of The Desert, Rock Lee and this Ghost everyone keep talking about._

Kabuto pulled out a card and channeled some chakra in to the card and said _first would be Rock Lee Gunjutsu none Ninjutsu none he specialises in Taijutsu so far he has completed 11 C-rank and and 20 D-rank missions, Garra of the desert Ninjustu Taijutsu Genjutsu unknown missions completed 0 D-rank 9 C-rank 1 B-rank 10 A-rank and 2 S-rank missions and now Ghost information unutanuble._ Kabuto said when Sasuke heared that he got angry at that cause he wanted to know who was this Ghost person Sasuke started to walk towards Naruto(Ghost) when Ibiki pufed in the room and yeld _ok magots sit down so that writen exam can proside_. Ibiki stated and when Naruto heared that he me and my team gt this in the bag everyone were handed test sheets and everyone begane to write the test when all of them heared Ibiki yell begin Naruto and his team went trought test questions like they on accual combat Naruto and team finished first all for of them put down there pencils and just set in there sits and waited when time will run out or till when other will finish there tests when others finished there test put the pencils down thats when 10 questions was asked few almost started to leeft there hands when they herd a slam and the table they looked for the sorce of the noise thats when Naruto said _ohhh sorry it was just mosquito_ everyone hearing that got there resolve and stayed Naruto almost started a comversation with the person next to him to the right when he heared a loud noise he saw a woman named Anko Mitarashi as she said _allright since the firsts testi s over that means its my turn so fallow me,_ Ibiki said and tought _your early_ with that everyone fallowed her to the training ground 44. Everyone fallowed her to the Forest of Death when they reached it she said now since Hokage since Hokage sent a message that there will be n interview Anko said _ok take a few minute break for the interview for the Konoha newspaper._ Konohamaru noticed Naruto and went towards him to get n interview when he uproched Naruto and asked _hey mister can i ask you few questions for our villages newspaper._ Naruto hearing that said _sure but i got not much to say only this you and your friends are safe cause your village is protected by the best,_ Konohamaru wrote that down and left to inerview other others in Narutos team looked at him and Naruto just shruged his shoulders and started a conversation about last months mission with Ghost Lead and his team Naruto noticed someone befind him and chenges the subject pointing towards his back others undrestood and followed ucordenly when presence that Naruto senced left he continued to talk about mission he felt n other presence next to him and chenged the subject again all who uproched naruto and his team wanted to know who was he even Hokage was the only one who knew it was Naruto under his bandana mask while every one else called him Ghost while Naruto and his team were having a conversation about the time he and his team saved Yugito Nii from Akatsuki thats when Anko said with a loud voice _since our inteview is over get your slips and come to get your scrolls you'll be given one this two scrolls one is earths and other is heavens scroll._ ( **A/N in this one Naruto and his team saved Yugito)**

When everyone gotten there scrolls they went to the gate naumber they were isighned to when gate opened everyone ran into the forest Naruto and his team entered the forest stealthy with there stun knifes pulled out and defensife stance when they were deap enough in the forest they scaned the forest by sending a drone to callect intell on enemy location layout of the land and where to set traps when they wanted to rest for bit or rest for the night intell was getherd and now Naruto and his team knew what to expect Naruto and his team activated there cammo and prosided towards the middle of the forest hoping they will encouter n enemy team and boy they were lucky Naruto and his team encoutered team Sound and knocked them out while taking there heavens scroll and moving on towards forests tower they was in the middle of the forrest they were first make it and got congrats via e-mail from Overlord and also form Ghost Lead and his team olong with next instructions on what to do next combat matches were explaned to everyone who got to the tower and soon fallowed by first match Sasuke vs Yoroi they fought efortlesly and Sasuke came out as the winner of the first matchand was taked away by Kakashi to seal his Curse Mark matches move on when it hit Naruto name Ghost vs Kiba Inozuka both of them staped down to the arena and mtach began Naruto crouched down and disapeared while Kiba wondering were could apear he smalled Naruto but it was to late Kiba was knocked out and Akamaru was chooing on a peas of meat the he was given by Naruto proctor yelled winer Ghost Kiba was taken away on strecher by medics Naruto went ot stands and next mach came trought all the matches were over and matches for the next Phase of the chunin exams were desided and everyone went to tran for third phase on the chinin exams Team Phantom went to there base for a R&R and then to gether intel on there aponents and prep for next phase of the chunin exams.

( **A/N i made this with Tom Clansy's Ghost Recon Future Soldier sorry if it this long i tryed to make it short but i couldnt well enjoy** )


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost Of The Leaf

( **A/N there also will be three year traning in this fanfiction but that come a bit later so enjoy now ohh and there a lemon in this on** )

Next day Naruto took a day off cause he wanted know more about the village that he left when he seven years old so he went to explore Konoha a bit and so that no one could recognise him he was waering his bandana like mask on his face while exploring Konoha he ran into Ino who was talking with Hinata about something when both konuichi noticed Naruto/Ghost they sadi to him _hello are you new in this village_ hearing that Naruto desided to answer without saying to much about him self _yes im new here i was wondering if your could tell me where can i find abook store._ Ino and Hinata pointed to the location and Naruto went there leaving both kunoichi wondering what he wanted to find in villages library.

Naruto entered inside the library he went to librarian and asked _do you have a book about herbs_ librarian heard that and nodded and gave him the book about herbs he took the book and paid for it said thank you and left the book store he was going back to his so called base of oporations and thats when he noticed that his beeing fallowed again and it was true Naruto was beeing fallowed by an ANBU and not just any ANBU this ANBU was one of Danzos Root program ANBU shinobi Naruto went behind this ANBU and knocked him out and went to his HQ its location knew only Naruto and his team and no one else if eny one tryed to find out his and his teams HQ they were knocked out eanstantly by Naruto or one of his teammates leaving them unconches on the ground till he or her woke of were found by civilian or shinoby and taken to the hospital Naruto was still exploring the village thats when he saw a busty kunoichi with tranch coat on her he wanted to know more about her tryed to aproche her but heared a voice next to her used his cammo and easdropped and Ankos and Kurenais conversation they were talking about Asuma Ansko sighed and said _why i cant find a guy who likes the real me_ Anko using the sodistic crazy and tortechering persona but the real Anko wanted to love some one and be loved in return but thats to hers persona she had no luck that when she heared a noise and went to check it out. Thats when Naruto apread infront of her and said _hello can i help you with something_ Anko hearing that answered _yeah did you see some one in here cause i thought i heared a noice comming from here_ Naruto heared that and said in return _ohh sorry but that was me i wanted to seporate you from your friend cause i wanted talk to beautifull women like your self._ Anko heared that and blushed cause no one had called her beautifull Naruto grabbed Ankos arm and pooled her with him he wanted to get her isolated so that both of them could be alone for a litle while Naruto dragged Anko into the forest removed he bandana like mask and kissed her on lips Anko was but the sensation took her over and she put hers arms around Naruto and kissed him back after few mnutes both Naruto and Anko broke for air Anko was mesmorised by the kiss this Naruto gave the time to put his mask back on and said _hi names Ghost whats yours_ Anko heared that and answered _hi names Anko Mitarashi and why did you kiss me al of the sothen_ Naruto heard that and wered _cause your beautifull sexy and most of all n atrctie women i dont know what idiot would pass on the woman like you._

Anko heared that and became redder that a carrot she liked what Naruto said to her she tought for that first time some one called me beautifull his handsome well mannored and most of all his one hell of a hunk wait did i just think that if i did that eather i just found my man or i really need to check my head or atleast check if this guy isnt a genjutsu. Anko placed hers arms in ninja sighn and said „kai" but nothing happed thats when she realised that it was true and she found hers man and maybe possible a future husband Anko pulled down Narutos mask and kissed him placing hers arms around his neck Naruto returned the kiss and placed his arms on hers hips pulling Anko closer to him to deapen the kiss the pure bliss of the kiss was going through both of there bodys and surged like supercherged lightning nature chakra they broke they kiss for air Naruto placed his mask back on his face to hide his identity took Ankos arm and said _i want to reveal something to you_ when Naruto said that to Anko she got curious when both reached Hokages Office Naruto knocked and heared "enter" he entred in Hokages Office and said _hello JiJi long time no see_ of coarse Saruto knowing that Ghost was Naruto and said _Naruto my boy how you've all this time_ Naruto heared that and answered _i've been fine i foung people who arent scared of my for you know what beeing sealed inside of me_ thired hearing that said _well atleast your among those you can trust ohh by the way who is this lovely lady standing over there._

Sarutobi knew whos she was but let Naruto introducē her to him Naruto heared that and said _JiJi meat my girlfriend_ he said with huge blush on his face and when Anko heard that to she blushed as well and tought he thinks of me as his girlfriend who knowes msybe i should try it maybe he will like the real me. _Hello my names is Anko Mitarashi nice to meet you sir_ hearing that Third Hokage said _so Anko you finaly found your self a boy who likes the rea real you_ Naruto hearing that wondered what he ment by real her and asked _umm JiJi what did ment by real her._ Anko hearin that said _y you see im not what everyone takes my for when you saw me during chunin exams whas only a persona i use to make every one think that im a could and heartless bitch buti m not i want to love some one and be loved by someone and when you kissed me in that forest in that moment it felt like i had butterflyes in my stomach and i liked it._ Naruto saw that she looked so vonrable and any man could take an advantige of her but Naruto wasnt any man he was himself and said _U-ummm i-if y-you w-would l-like t-than i w-would l-like t-to h-have a-as a g-girlfriend_ Naruto said to stutering like Hinata shen she talked to Kiba.

Naruto hugged Anko and she returned the hug Naruto pulled his mask off and said my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze when thired and anko heared that they both asked in unisone _h-how did you know who your parents were_ and Naruto answered _ohh that GhostLead sent Overlord my Picture and Ovelord checked thing out and foound out who my paretns were and told me well at first i dint take very well but i got use to it._ Anko heared that and said _wow a son of the Hokage and a gentleman i think i found myself a perfect boyfriend wouldnt you say so Lord Hokage_ Thired hearing it chuckled and smiled noding Naruto was happy aswell infect he was so happy that he was jumping and the walls in his mind and doing backflips aswell he and Anko went to empty house Naruto placed a smoke granade and pulled a the ring out and ran out ouf the house while carrying Anko bridal style she was blushing cause of that while carrying Anko Naruto ran up to the Hokage mouten and went towards his base to contact Overlord to let him know that got a new recruit and he asked if could traing her percenaly like Ghost Leads team trained him.

He got opruvel from Overlord and Ankos training begane she studied hard and leared much aspatialy if hers training officer was her boyfriend Naruto Anko now was at the same level as Naruto and she was no rookie at missions when Ankos training was done Naruto asked Overlord to send her the same equipment as he and GhostLead had and she reseaed it she even had n apartment in Konoha that she used Ankos apartment was big enough for four extra people so she invited Naruto to stay there but Naruto said i cant abandon my team then she realised that she was part of his team now and said _why not all of you come live there i have four extra rooms but noone lives in them._ Naruto and his team said "yes" that made her happy cause Naruto and Anko were close to each other and that made them happy they placed cloaking field on there HQ and went to setle in there new apartment when Naruto and his team had settled in Naruto went to Ankos room to talk to her when he knocked on hers room she opened the door grabed him and pulled him im hers room closing and lockning the door all of them knew that they could walk in the house without masks caosue they knew each other Naruto was in Ankos room toom a sit on hers bed she walked swinging hers hips seductevly Naruto noticed that stood up placed his hands on hers hips pooled her closer and kissed her she returned the kiss both of them strated undress each other

 **LEMON ALERT**

Now both them stood there naked Naruto looked at Anko and marve;ed at hers beauty he leaned closer to hers ear and whispered _you look wonderfull hon i want to revige you right now_ Anko heared that went to hers bed and said _well then what your waiting for big boy come and take me handsome_ Naruto placed himself so that hi was at hers entrence hi kissed her and shoved his cock inside hers womenhood and started to ram him self inside Anko's womenhood fast and hard Anko moaned but good thing no one heared that cause hers room was sound proofed hers moans were fealing the room as Naruto was ramming his cock in hers womenhood fast and hard hi wanted to make Anko his and she wanted to be his and no one elses while Naruto was raming his cock in Ankos womenhood she screemed his name Naruto thrusting his cock faster and harder into hers womenhood and buriet his face into hers breasts licking them Anko was moaning like crazy she screemed AHHHH NARUTO IM GONNA CUM Naruto continued to thrust his member in hers womenhood and she came on Narutos cock Naruto felt that with few more thrusts he came inside Anko aswell both he fell down next Anko Naruto tryed to pull out thats when Anko said that she wanted to stay like that for a few minutes Naruto covered both of them they said good night to each other and fell a sleep

( **A/N i had to end it with a lemon sorry i dint mantioned it but i wnated to surprise you sorry and plz enjoy in next chapter what wil happen will it end with a lemon or they will meet Jiraiya** )


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost Of The Leaf

Next morning Naruto aka Ghost opened his eyes wanting to strech his body he felt sothing heavy on his left arm Naruto looked and saw Anko sleeping with a smile on hers face cause she finaly found someone who cared for her and that some one was Naruto also known as Ghost in the Hidden Ghost Villege, Naruto was happy aswell cause he felt the same as Anko he loved her and she loved him Anko. Naruto kissed Anko felt somthing soft on hers lips she opend hers eyes and saw Naruto kissing her he broke the kiss saying _morining sleepy head did you sleep well_ with that Anko planted hers lips on Narutos and said _Mmmmm morning handsome i slept great but morning could be better_ Naruto hearing that kissed Anko.

( **Lemon Alert kids plz skip** )

Naruto and Anko were kissing Naruto was caresing hers body and went down to hers pussy and rubbed with that Anko moaned in his mouth Narutos other hand went ot hers breasts and massaged them she liked it Anko was on cloud nine cause hers boyfriend was pleasuring her by rubbing hers pussy and groping hers breats gently when Naruto started fingering her hers pleasure went overdrive she wanted his cock inside of her so bad that she was stroking it Naruto broke the kiss possition him self so that he was directly at Ankos pussy entrence and pushed his cock deap inside of her and slamed it hard and fast Anko was moaning so loud that holl room was filled with hers moans and Naruto loved to hear her moans his name he was plowing Ankos hard and deap fast to while raming his cock in and out of hers pussy he kissed hers lips and moved deaper hitting hers deaper parts of a pussy Anko broke the kiss and screemed _AHHH NARUTO IM GONNA CUM_ Naruto was plowing Ankos pussy as she came on hes member with that Naruto was feeling that his gonna cum to with few thrusts he cam inside Ankos pussy he fell next to Anko while his cock was still inside hers pussy Naruto was about to pull out when hi heared her say _no dont lets stay like this for a while._

( **Lemon end** )

Both of them were lieing on the bed Naruto desided to pull his cock out of Ankos pussy and to get dressed she saw the clock it already was 9:30 she forogot that she just had sex with and hers pussy was filled with his cum she got dressed and ran to hers job Naruto get dressed aswell and went to train with the others Naruto and his team went throught stealth traning with M9's so that they could be ready if enemy will strike opon them and the village they trained murselesly and it paid of cause three months went just like that. Now Naruto and his team were ready for anything that comes there way eveni f it was Ororchimaru him self Naruto and his team made it on time they were standing along other contestants thats when proctor anounced _ok this is how this will go down maches will be settled in one on one match you've judged on stretagy, how can you hendle touth sichuations and most of all combat now since everyone understood it the first match Ghost vs Neji Hyuga could the contestants stay in the arena while other gether to the constestents box._ And with that firsts mach began Neji activated his Byakugan while Naruto/Ghost took his stance pulling his combat knife out both Naruto andNeji didnt made any movemants when proctor yelled "begin" Naruto activated his cammo and disapeared from Nejis sight while Neji was using his Byakugan to sence or spot Naruto/Ghost no one knew that Ghost was actialy Naruto there were only two people who knew that Ghost was actualy Naruto and thoes two people were Anko and Third Hokage Neji was getting a bt agatated by Naruto cause Naruto was landing strike of strike on Neji and Nejis defencive stance dint help eather cause Naruto was like a Ghost in the arena he moved few feet away from Neji and apeared in front of him saying _sorry kid but but a dont think you can beat me with current skiles you posses_ Neji got angry hearing that coment Naruto desapeared again while Neji lunched kunai in all directions but it wasnt efective Naruto remebered that he and his team reseaved traing in Preasure Points and he used it on Neji amking Nejis body heavy as steel rods when Neji wasnt able to move his body hi called for proctor and knocked out Neji when every one saw that marveled at Ghosts tactics and stretagy and ways in hand to hand combat croud went chiering and aplouding him Neji was carried away by medics while Naruto went to compeditors box to rijoin his teammates on the way Naruto was greeted by Anko who huged him Naruto huged her back and kissed her they talked for moment and went there saporate ways with a wink to each other Naruto made it and his team have him high five and the matched continued Narutos teammates were caled for the match and they fought the same way as Naruto using enemys Preasure Points against them they won every battle they came across when Susuke showed up and his and Garras match began thats whe Orochimaru made his move and attacked Konoha Naruto and his team with the help form they're so called training officers help were dealing with Suna and Oto ninja using M9's Narutos team was helping them while Naruto him self after Sasue and Garra when Naruto reached Garra Sasuke was locked in combat with Garra Naruto got close and helped Sasuke who was lieing on a brench of a tree while Sakura was geting crushed by Shukaku Garra claw Naruto was using his equipment and chakra aswell ( **A/N yes in this fanfiction Naruto is like Ultimate Soldier but he has ninja traning along with training he reseaved from Ghost lead and his team** ) Naruto was going head to head and toe to toe now bot both Naruto and Garra was lieing down on the ground Garra was wondering what was his drive his deatermination that made him move on with his life that made him live and proved that his excisted in this world Naruto was using his head to crawl towards Garra saying _when i seven years old i was running away from an angry mob of villagers i ran in to the forest and met wonderfull people who cared about me and tought what it means to prove your excistence in this world is people that care about you get angry at you scold you lath with you and sometimes feal sad that you had rough chiledhood thats my drive that keaps me going no metter what is trowen at me if i can protec those i care about and who are my precious people then i can fight to the very end._

Anko was hiding in bushes and heard what Naruto said she had tiers runing down hers face cause she heared that Naruto said that she is one of his precious people she _tought_ _finaly i found him i found my man and now i since i found my one and only i wont let him out of my arms till he admits defeate or makes me feal like im his world_ Naruto passed out Anko went and picked him up and wonted to deliver him to a hopital but got intorupted by Narutos team that Narutos persenal medic was there and waiting Anko nodded and fallowed Narutos team to an informary where Narutos medic was waiting for him to pach him up when Narutos meadic was done he let Anko in Narutos room where hi was staying for a night while Anko stayed with hers boyfriend cause promised that she will not let him out of hers reach or sight.

When Naruto woke up first thing hi saw a seeling he turned his head left and saw Anko fast a sleep and blushed he grabed hers hand and squeesed it that made Anko to wake up seeing that Naruto pritended that his was still knocked out but unfortunatily Anko saw trought that smirked and kissed him on lips hi returned the kiss and grabed hers ass pulling her ontop him to deapen the kiss they kissed for few minutes and then broke the kiss both of them were on cloud nine only just from one kiss since Naruto was in the apertment where he and his team were staying Anko quicly undressed and joined him in bed they kissed wished each other dreams about each other and said Good Night to each other and fell a sleep

( **A/N sorry for not writing for so long but i had to get few house chors dune in next chapter things will be difrent well enjoy** )


	4. Chapter 4

Ghost Of The Leaf

Sun was shining through the window of Naruto and Ankos bed room Naruto opend his eyes and seeing Anko slepping on his chest made him smile he brushed his hand through hers hair and gave Anko a kiss on the lips. While sleeping Anko felt something soft against hers opend hers eyes and seeing Naruto kissing her returned the kiss both of them kissed for a four to fie minutes Anko broke the kiss and said _Naruto sweety it only two left till third phase of the chinin exams we need to get going_ Naruto herd her from shower and _huh what did you say Anko–chan._ Anko hering that was vondering _hmmm ?when did he started to take a shower_ by now Naruto was in the kichen making breakfast for both of them. While Anko was still in the shower Naruto waited for Anko to eat there breakfast and set out for the day Naruto knew that he and his team will be traing for third phase of the chunin exams Naruto and his team were training in stealth hand to hand using CQC and also implomenting a weapon like combat knife gun and both while also waiting for intel from Overlord on wheroabouts on Tsunade intel was do to any day he waited.

While waiting for intel on Tsunade Naruto also requested intel and location about Jiraiya so he could acompany him while on search for Tsunade and learn few new usefull techniques from Jiraiya Naruto heared from one of his informents that Hermit Jiraiya knew i strong jutsu called Rasengan heared that Naruto wanted to learn it to add to his arsenal of techniques so he had to wait while he waited he had goten a girlfriend who is a sexy vixen named Anko.

Anko and Naruto had goten closer over this few days they werent married but they acted like a married cuple and they liked it calling each other cute names sometimes feading each other making each others favored meal for breakfast although when someone talked bad about Anko he or she ended up un the ground with a knife at there throat Naruto didnt like if anyone who bad mouthed Anko or called her names like snake bitch toNaruto Anko was a goddess and angel at the same time and he was his angels guardian to each other both were sothing special same thing happend to anyone who bad mouth Naruto but instead a knife to the throat they ended up with snake wraped around them and fangs at there throat ready to bite she was protectie of Naruto and Naruto protective of Anko. She and the Third Hokage knew the location of Narutos so called HQ Naruto trusted her since she worked in ANBU'S T&I deportment there were few time when Naruto stay and watch how his girlfriend does her job and always got "yes" for an answer cause Hirusen knew that she and Naruto was together cause she told him her self

( **FLASHBACK** )

It was a normal day Hokage cursed cause he had to do paperwork and he hated it with all of his heart and soul ontill he heared a knock on the door he said " enter" door opened and it was Anko who entered Hokages Office she had a day off _ahh Anko–chan what can i do for you_ said Third Hokage seeing Anko smile with genuine smile he asked _Anko–chan did you met some one and plz tell me who is the lucky man ?_ Hirusen said that with a smile on his lips Anko answered _yes Lord Hokage i met some one he is the most wonderfull and amazing guys who keaps me guesing what he will do next to surprise me and that guys name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_ Third Hokage heared that and was surprised laughed and said _so it is Naruto you have gotten your self a one guy who will continue to surprise no metter what and he will also cherish you love you and never let you get hurt so i say if it makes you happy to be wtih Naruto that you have my blesing tell that also to Naruto that he has my blesing as well_ hearing that Anko ran out of Hokages Office to find Naruto and tell wonderfull news finaly both of them will together and that made her happy so happy that every man she came ocross actad like someone was rubbing an ice cube cube and down his spine cause they knew if she was smiling that it ment that some poor soul of a guys will get it but infeckt it was just te oposite she was happy that she will going to be together with hers Naruto registering what she just said made her blush about the fackt that Naruto was going to be hers and Anko is going to be his friend girlfriend lover and after some time wife same was going about Naruto to Anko he was going to be hers frirnd boyfriend lover and after sometime husband she liked the idea of beeing Narutos wife so much that wanted to grab Naruto and go get marrige registration stamp it and take to the Hokage to aprove but Anko deside to wait whe tehey will meet again get a chence for marrige with Naruto.

( **FASHBACK OVER** )

Narutos sparing partner was Anko herself she was still his trainy so Naruto was respocible about Anko she was ninja first but she was also a sordier under Narutos personal training and comand both Naruto and Anko were taining like theres no tomorrow anly to stop for lunch now all of them were tired and went for there rooms in the apartment eat there dinner take a shower and get some sleep of coarse Naruto and Anko shered a room they even shared a shower now both Naruto layd down on the back in the bed Anko was done brushing her teeth and came out of bathroom wearing a sexy nightgown that shower hers sexy physique and covered hers breast and lower region she layed down on Narutos chest both of them said "Good night sweety" and fell a sleep knowing that tomorrow will be starting point for Third Phase for chunin exam.

( **A/N sorry readers that this ended up short but i will try to write NaruSaku NaruKona NaruMei and maybe NaruKushi but who knows wich one will come first well enjoy** )


	5. Chapter 5

Ghost Of The Leaf

Morning came sun was rising and shined through the window of happy sleeping couple Naruto woke up and opened his eyes seeing his girlfriend and smiled kissed hers forehead Anko smiled and moaned a bit but soon after she felt something soft pressing against hers lips and opend hers eyes seeing Naruto kissing her she returned the kiss after 5 minutes they broke for air Naruto said _morning sleepy head did you sleep well_ Anko hearing that said _monrning honey i slept great ad liked morning wokeup call_ Anko said that seductevaly.

Both of them got out of the went to a shower got dressed ate there breakfast and went towards the Arena for the chunin exams third phase when Naruto got there proctor showed fight roster and said few words and said _ok now first match now begins so please Ghost and Neji Hyuga please stay for the match while eveyone else plz go to the compeditors box._ Everyone left to the compeditors box and Naruto's Neji's match began Naruto activated his cammo took out his combat knife and the match began Neji was using his Byakugan to the fullest but he couldnt sence Naruto's chakra no metter how much Neji tryed Naruto cept moving while his cammo was active and spoke _i heared said to Hinata about destiny well i say thats bullshit every one cam make his or hers own destiny if you beleave that desteny can't be changed that i prove you wrong by beating it into you._

Naruto made his stryke and managed to beat Neji and with what he said was able to chenge Neji's way of thinking after this fight Neji was set on the right path and Hinata got hers brother/cousin back other in Narutos team beat there abonents did the same as Naruto well without talking about desteny and now it was Shikamaru's and Temaris match it started with wind jutsu and ended with Shikamaru giving up and Temaris victory now it was Suskes match and he was running a bt late do to Kakashi Hatake when they got there match started Garra sent suna shuriken used suna clone Sasuke used the same moved as Lee used when he fought against Garra and scored a hit thats when Garra made a dome of sand Sasuke onleashed his Chidory and struke Garra vounding him in proses thats when invasion started Orochimaru was fighting Third Hokage while everyone else were fighting Suna and Oto ninjas while in conflict Temari and Konkuro grabed Garra and fled Sasuke went after them so that he could beat Garra Naruto reseaved orders from Overlord to fallow and stop Suna sibling while his team would hendle enemy forces.

Naruto obayed the order and went to stop Garra when Naruto/Ghost reached Garra he saw Sasuske lieing down on a brench hurt and with his curse mark activated Naruto entered combat with Garra and was getting beaten but thats when he got n idea hi used one of his throwing knives ato atech a exploding tag and stock it in Shukaku Garra but preforming his way of 1000 years of death it worked and he started to onleash endles steam of punched and kicks colling it Naruto Uzumaki 2K Berrage and it worked sand that formed miniature Shukaku form was dispursing thats when Garra went full transformation of Shukaku and tryed to crush Naruto with his sand but Naruto wiped a bit aof blood that was runing down form his lip and summed Gamabunta ( **A/N in this fanfiction when Naruto was traning he was also trained by Jonin level ninja but by chense he met Jiraiya aswell** ) thats when Garra used playing possom Jutsu on himself to onleash Shukakus true power Naruto fought him with the help From Gamabunta and was winning Naruto maneged to knock Garra back to reality and also he knocked some sence into Garra and was able to chenge Garra.

Invasion was seccefuly awayded but not without a cost during the fight against Orochimaru Third Hokae was able to seal away Orochimarus arms but died in proses a week later Hirusen's Sarutobis funeral was held and everyone greewing that The Profesor who was the Third Hokage had past away and now two villges were in disoray Konoha and Suna need a Hokage and Kazekage Naruto heared from Overlord that there sitings of Tsunade Senju in Otafuku Town and he also got clearence to go and retreave her with a help from Jiraiya the Toad Sage Naruto sighed and said _understiood sir i'll go prep for the trip_ ad with that Naruto went to prep for the traning trip with Pervy- Sage the trip was getting long but not without problems Naruto was learning Yondaimes jutsu called Rasengan he already knew one jutsu that was in Yondaimes arsenal that justus name Hiraishin Naruto had masterd it and also perfacted it aswell Yodaime used special three prong kunai that resambled dragons claw to do Hiraishin Naruto only had to Picture the lacation in his mind where he wanted go and he was already there cause seal of hirashin opeared on the tree or side of the building Naruto was Naruto and Jiraiya were able to find Tsunade and recvested that she become the Fifth Hokage and refewsed Naruto was getting pissed off cause Tsunade was disrespecting the Hokage and chelenged Tsunade in a fight and lost so he and Tsunade madea bet if could master Rasengan in a week she would give he the neckles of the First Hokage Naruto was training hard and nostop to master and perfact Rasengan while Naruto was training Tsunade saw his deturmination and chenged hers mind that he doesnt go back on his word next day Tsunade went ot heal Ororchimarus arms but she wanted to destry them instead Kabuto stop her and a fight started between Tsunade and Orochimaru Naruto Jiraiya and Shizune cought up and joined the figt against Orochimaru but Naruto was pitted against Kabuto since Naruto did his homework and learned everything about Kabuto and made sure that hi got a bit thicker combat armor just for this fight but after the fight against Kabuto he fell unconches Tsunade hurride to Naruto and started heal his injuries when she healed him she join Jiraiya to fight Orochimaru and victory was gained a few days later Naruto bad mouthed Tsunade and chelenged her again stayting that he will be Hokage one day but insted lossing he reseaved a kiss on the forhead and heared words that he never will for forget.

Naruto Tsunade and Jiraiya stoped at the local hotspring to anjoy a nice dring and rilax a bit when they were done they started travel towards Konoha cause Naruto has a godfather and now he had godmother who called by hers name Tsunade might been cousen to be Hokage but to Naruto she will be the same Tsunade that he met one day they returned and now preporations were held everyone was preparing to welcome the new Hokage Tsunade also was escorted by Naruto to the hospital to heal Sasuke check on Kakashi and to check on Lee when she saw Lee she wanted exsemin him Naruto saw that and said _well look like you'll be busy for a while Baa-chan_ and while snikering he walked a way leaving Tsunade annoyed by his coment but she sruged it off and went deal with one of Might Guy's students while Naruto reported to Overlord that the VIP has been broght back to Konoha he went to look for Anko and figured to look for her in hers favored places Naruto checked Dango shop Death Forest and a place Naruto shared with her but Anko wasn't in any of those places then he figured to check the apartment that Anko Naruto and his team were sharing he opened the door and go tackled on flore by Anko fealing his heart fluter cause Anko waskissing him Narto returned the kiss and they kissed for few minutes only to break for air both Naruto and Anko got of the flore that when Naruto tapped Anko on hers shoulder she turned around and was kissed by Naruto while kissing they went there bedroom and started to undress.

( **LEMON ALERT 18+ KIDS GO PLAY XBOX360** )

Anko was now liying on the bed naked in seductive pose she was wet cause she was seeing hers boyfriend's naked body Naruto layed on her kissing her once a kiss from Naruto made her wetter that she already was Anko couldnt take it any more she grabed Narutos rock hard cock pointed toward hers pussy and maoned _Naruto seety dont tease me i need you insinde now_ without any hasotatio Naruto plunged in and was plowing his girlfriens pussy har while she was moaning his name and over while thrusting his cock in Ankos pussy he leanied in and kissed her while kissing her he puled her in sitting position and she continued where Naruto stoped and now she riding his cock deap in hers pussy infack his cock was so deap insde hers pussy that it was hitting hers inner walls of the womb and she riding Narutos cock harder and moaning his name over and over Naruto and Anko fucked each other chenging positions she wanted him and he wanted her Naruto didnt care that she might get pregnant it would mean that he would be a father to his and Ankos chiled she felt the same way she didnt care that she might get pregnant aswell if she would become a mother to Narutos chiled it ment she would be with him till days of there death and with that Naruto was on top of her again thrusting his cock frentacly harder and deaper he wanted to enter in hers womb and cum inside her so while thrusting his cock inside Ankos pussy meanwhile was moaning loud enoght to fill two room of her moans she felt that she's gonna cum and she did Anko came on Naruto cock while Naruto was thrusting hard and deap fealing hers cum on his cock he felt eswell that his gonna cum to with few thrust he came inside Ankos pussy his cock panotrated hers inner pussy was in realeased hes seed inside hers womb dos granting the privolige of becoming a mother to his chiled pleasure was runing thruogh there bodies Naruto fell nest to her while his cock was still inside hers pussy he cover both of them Anko moved her self on Naruto chest and they said in unisone to each other _good night my love ii will love till the end of time_ and fell a sleep.

( **LEMON ALERT END** )

( **A/N sorry i dint write that long but i had some probs at previous work and i had to quit now i found a new job but its gonna be the same thing i'll try to write new chapter to this fanfiction and maybe few chapers down you'll be meating Yugito Nii ohh and Fuu from Taki well enjoy** )


	6. Chapter 6

Ghost Of The Leaf

( **A/N sorry if i make this a bit short and there wont be any flash backs SORRY** )

It was morning sun was rising birds were churping shop keepers were geting ready for the castomers Naruto early seeing Anko sleeping on his chests hi smiled and used kawarimi with a pillow got dressed and went towards Hokages building to find out what Overlord and Tsunade were talking about for few days Naruto knocked on the and heared "ENTER" Naruto entered in Hokages Office and saw Tsuande reading what turned out to be Narutos military files his medical files mission count skills in combat tactics and few other things.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Missions 90 seccesfull missions**

 **Ninjutsu 10/10**

 **Taijutsu 15/20**

 **Genjutsu 10/15**

 **Tactics 20/20**

 **Combat 20/20**

 **Medical training 20/20**

 **Came in with few scraches and bumps there were few times where he was caried in with serious injuries but servived and was out comition till he was rested and fully healed.**

 **Caries equipment like cammo temporary his/hers location while he/she moves stealthy his preasons is exposed when he or she runs combat stun knife deser eagle pistol medical kit etc.**

Tsunade read Narutos file over and over finaly realising that Naruto/Ghost was standing in front of her with his face hidden with bandana like mask same was said about his there faces were hidden with bandana like masks with difrent image pattern one had a laphing man mask flaming pattern mask the forth one had a mask with snake surounded with stars like pattern that read DONT TREAD ON FREEDOME while Naruto had a skull like image pattern like bandana mask over his face. Tsunade said _well well well Naruto looks like you were umm sorry you and your team were bussy and i like with this i would like to promote you to rank of chunin but that would be an insolt to you and your team so i desided that you and your team will be granted and prometed to a rank of Jonin and i will also plaice you in the Bingo book so what would like to be called_ Naruto thought about it and said _i waould like to be called Ghost Of The Leaf_ Tsunade nodded and said _ok Naruto Uzumaki from this day you and your team will be known as the Ghosts Of The Leaf_ hearing that made Naruto and his team happy so happy infact that he cheered so loud that it was heared through intire village since every one had allready woken up and went to there daily life there were few who like to sleep in villagers looked towards Hokage building and were wondering who was screeming so loud but infact that was Ghost/Naruto Tsunade giggle seeing Naruto happy it reminded Kushina when she was at Narutos age Shizune was happy for Naruto and his team as well Tsunade was happy aswell but she alsohad a nagging fealing that she just singned a death vorent for Konoha and when Concil will hear about this they will pissed off about that but she tought _damn i cant believe that Ōbokeyōkai made an alliance with Konoha i think i just have watch for fools sent by the council to get rid of Naruto and his team cause that might be a good for Ōbokeyōkai to start a war between them and Konoha and that will spill the end of Konoha cause of what i heared form Overlord they have a highly advenced technology that is ages ahead of ours and that will be a problem if council sticks there nouses where they're not sopouce to._ Naruto realising what Tsunade was thinking said _dont worry big sis Tsunade i dont think thatcouncil will send there so called shinobi for mi head cause i made a statement that i will not tolorate anyone that will try go after me my team or any one who care for they will meet there end be it Hokage Konaha council or any of other villages they will pay for it with there lives cause i will make them suffer via T &I._

Tsunade hearing that was thinking _what this village did to Naruto to earn such warning from him_ Naruto ask if he and his team could leave and they got permition Tsunade yalled _Shizune call council for a meating i have few things to discuse with those fools._ Shizune went to call a meating with the council for the meating she also called Naruto back in and asked to atend the council meating with her and to speak on behafe Ōbokeyōkai village cause Overlord was a bussy person and couldnt atend this meating personaly so he made Naruto his villages ambasador.

meating was called Tsunade entered to meating room fallowd by Shizune Ghost/Naruto and his team members one of the councilman spoke _what is the meaning Tsunade why did you for this meating we're busy people and dont like to be antorupted._ Naruto showed up out of nowhere and placed a combat knife at his throat saying _you'll be lissening what Tsunade and i have to say or i will slice your throat open got it_ councilman saw that three Redwolf Custom pistols with knife attachment on top of them( **A/N yeah i put in pistols from DMC Ebony and Ivory** ).

Councilman sweatdroped and nodded now when that was dealt with Tsunade continued to talk to the council when she was done Tsunae gave word to Naruto who went all serious intarupt and your dead serious and said _yesterday at 1700 hours_ _Ōbokeyōkai village made an alliance with Konoha few days ago you fools tryed end my life but faled misrobly by the way thats when i made statement that you or any other village made attempt like that again you will pay for it with your lives be it Hokage or ny other Kage of Five Nations or that vilages countcil got it_ that cosed an uproar but everyone was silenced by Tsunades killer intent Ghost/Naruto released his KI and that made counctcil pee there pants Ghost/Narutos KI told that he's like a wolf who will go on a hunt for the heads of the Konoha countcil members and he wasnt joking. Ghost/Naruto was realesing KI and that made countcilman lissen to him when meating was over Ghost/Naruto wanted take a shower and relax a bit but he and his team had mission to deliver the same message to other Hidden Villages and speek with Kage of that village Naruto spent next few weeks out of Konoha when he was finshed talking current Fifth Mizukage Mei Terumi he and his team were on there way towards Konoha they rested along the way few times and moved on towards Konoha when the reached Konoha they went to Hokages Building to report that masseges were delivered Tsunade for that gave that a week of but she knew that a week of would be spent training among Naruto and his team Naruto went to there apartment but it was 0200 hours Anko was already asleep Naruto senced that and said _shhh Anko is sleeping stealth movement we dont want wake her up now do we_ and with that all of them entered ther rooms without making a sound Naruto undresed tooks a shower and joined Anko in bed wreped his arm around her kissed her on hers cheek and whispered _night princess sorry i got home so late and sorry for making you worry about me_ with that he cover up and join Anko in Dream land/Lala land

( **A/N sorry wasnt able to write the next chapter i was busy at work ohh and in the next chapter there will be few surprises and also one long haired blonde with her hair braiden in long ponytail will be joining Naruto's team and this time Naruto and anko will be traning her together ohh and enjoy ladies and gentleman** )


	7. Chapter 7

Ghost Of The Leaf

Naruto woke up seeing Anko awake aswell and pouting at him Naruto sees that and said _morning love sleep good_ Anko hearing that poutingly answers _hmm yeah i slept good i waited for you but you dint come o went to sleep when woke up i saw you next to me_ Naruto was amazed his girlfriend was puting cause she didnt get snuggle against Narutos chest and aslso to feel his warm hugs and to fall a sleep to his heart beat to Anko hearing Naruto heart beat was enought to make her fall sleep since Naruto was busy with countcilman she had to find a way to fall asleep but nothing worked Anko smiled when she heared Naruto whisper to his team that Anko was asleep and not to make a noise Anko was happy that Naruto got home so she pretended that she was asleep and waited for him to wrap his arms around hers body and soth Anko to sleep Naruto made his way to the bedroom wich he and Anko shared.

( **FLASBACK** )

 _Shhhh Anko is sleeping so dont make a sound when go to your rooms ok_ Naruto and his team knoded to each other and went to each of there rooms but he dont know that Anko was actualy was awake and waited for Naruto thinking _oh boy Naruto you'll gonna get it tommorow for coming home late_ Naruto took a quick shower and stealthy got to his bedroom where Anko was pretending to be asleep Naruto saw that and said _sorry princess for coming home this late since i got three days off how about we spend that together._ Tsunade gave Naruto three days off for dealing damn countcillman when Anko heared that she knew that she and Naruto will be spending all day together she liked the idea and with that both off them fell asleep.

( **FLASHBACK END** )

Anko still pouting said _ok handsome where will be going first_ Naruto hearing that poot his arms around her and said _i fine where i am beautifull_ that made Anko giggle she knew that Naruto went anywhere if she was there for both of them it felt like a date and they liked that since Anko worked in T&I department Naruto knew all the kinks and information about his targets for assassination people for rescue and obduction it was all thats to his girlfriend who he promised to Ibiki and Kurenai to protect and make sure shes happy and dont hurt her or else shivers still ran down his spine when he remebered that Naruto was spending all day with Anko since she had to work Naruto had to get promition from Tsunade to enter T&I department and also to promise that he wont tell a soul what he saw in that department Naruto sweared that he will keap it as secret and will take thoes secrets that he will see or information that he will leared with him on to the grave hearing that Tsunade gave him promition to enter T&I department building Naruto was spending every minute with Anko and also learing a sencitive information wich will be going with to the grave.

When day was reaching its end Naruto and Anko went to the Hokage Monument to enjoy a beautifull sight and stayd there for few minutes thats when Anko spoke _its a nice view her i wish i got see it when i wake and if there would be a chence to move the our apartment here i would take it without asking anything_ hearing that Naruto got n idea but that will have go by Tsunade so Naruto knew that he will have to talk to her about the Narutos and Ankos apartment to the top of Hokage Monument since it was night time at Konoha he that it would be to late to talk to Tsunade about that so he said to Anko _sweety for now just make that as a dream that you want to come true._ Anko hearing that giggled and said _ohhh my love and how you gonna acomplish that hmmm ?_ Naruto was at loss for words but she knew that he will figure it out some how Naruto said _dont worry hon i will find a way to your dream come true ok love_ Anko nodded and got up Naruto got up aswell and faked that he grogy so he grabed Anko and kissed her on the lips when they parted he said _sorry honey its seems that triped on something_ Anko giggled like a schoolgirl cause of his antiks that made her happy that she was with Naruto and she loved every minute of it Naruto and Anko made it the aparment they took quick shower and went to sleep.

( **A/N sorry i made it this short but i will next one a bit longer then this so for now plz enjoi** )


	8. Chapter 8

Ghost Of The Leaf

 **(A/N sorry guys but this one will have mission in it Naruto and Anko will be sent on a mission together along with Narutos team to abserve them)**

Naruto opend his eyes seeing Anko next to him smiled but also frowened that they will have to go on a mission and both of them had to get ready in 5 minutes Naruto was already dressed in his military gear he also eat breakfast and now he was trying to wake up Ano who was sleeping in there bed dreaming about there date yesterday but that dream was intoruped by Naruto who maneged to wake her up and said _Anko sweety wake up we have a mission to atend and if we're late Hokage will get made_ hearing that Anko shut up from hers bed got dreesed eat hers breakfast and went out with him or should i should i say his shadow clone who desapiered afterwords when Anko reached Hokages building and enered Hokages Office she was greeted by Tsunade.

Naruto and his team who were talking about solo missions when they heared Hokage cough they turned there look towards Tsunade who explained detailes about the mission but she also added that Narutos team will stay behind when Naruto heared it his was happy finaly Naruto was getting a solo mission but that smile went to frown cause Anko will be joining him on his mission that made Naruto happier that hi will spending alot of time with his girl friend but Tsunade dint know that right now Naruto was showing happpines but when hi was on missions he became serious Narutos team grined Anko was wondering why they were grining so did Tsunade Naruto noticed it and said _sorry Anko Tsunade but i dont think that was wise choise to make_ Tsunade was baffeled about Narutos words thats when Naruto recalled his latesed mission and started to tell how it went down.

 **(FLASHBACK)**

Naruto was on a mission with his to reatreave a polititian from enemy lines Narutos and his team sileced every man of enemy forces they reaced they VIP dealt with enemy soldiers and reatreaved The VIP without harming him in the proses since it was a night time Naruto and his team searched for a safe spot to setle for the night and make a camp where they wont be discovered they found that spot and setu p camp for the night it turned out that senators dauther was kidneped aswell now Naruto went back Naruto dealt with enemy soldiers that were guarding her and escorted her to there camp they were staying now father and dauther were reunited Sanator was tired and went to sleep early but his dauther stayed up bit longer then hi she wasnted now hers savyer the only way she could think of was flirting with him but that faled OverLord came a cross his mode when he saved him from enemy forces that inaded there village that Naruto was always focest, cool, calm and colected that nothing but mission matterd to complete a mission was his top priorary and he had a record of every mission he and his were sent that mission was complited.

Naruto and his team took night guard duty Naruto was first who volunteered for night guard duty after Naruto was reapleced with one of this team mates and went to catche some sleep and they rotated on guard duty night went quicly camp was broght down and they were moving on towards there meeting point for reatreval Senator and his dauther Naruto and his team escorted there VIP's to the extrection point two chopers landed at extraction point on was for the VIP's the other on was ment for Naruto and his team they reported to OverLord that mission was complete without any casulties.

( **FLASHBACK END)**

Naruto finished telling one his missions thats whe nnoticed Tsunade bevilderd Anko pouting and his snikering Naruto wwas ready and let Anko go to prepare for the mission he wasted and was in conversation with OverLord about mission detaile about what equipment he had to take with him and if cammo will be need to use when conversation with OverLord was done he reached out for rifle with a supresor for a quiet aproche he also added a supresor to his Redwolf Custom pistols now he was ready for a mission Anko was ready aswell both Naruto and Anko went to acomplish the mission that was given to them Naruto gave Anko cammo aswell so she could sneek up to the enemy soldiers and silence them for missions detailes that Naruto reaseaved for OverLord he had to save and escort for extrction a highly ranked man that was captured while he was on a mission Naruto and Anko were had dealt with few enemy soldiers and now they were on there way towards the entrece of enemy base they made it inside.

Now was the tricky part find the VIP with beeing spoted Naruto and Anko contined to go down silencing every enemy soldiers they ran into both managed to find the VIP they freed him and now they hadding towards the entrence to get to the extraction point the man that was kidnaped was a hight ranking member in the Village of Kumo and since he was kidnepped Kumo was in dissare they didnt know what to do but Raikage heared about this Ghost and that he and his team managed to recue a senatorand his dauther from enemy forces and now that senator oved Naruto and his team big time and gave OverLords village major saport politacaly now Naruto and Anko were heding towards extraction point never dtoping for a rest Anko saw what Naruto was telling everyone about and noticed that Naruto was focest cool calm and colected Tsunade said that only few soldiers in Narutos home village were like that and Naruto was one of them Naruto and Anko made it towards extraction point while waiting for the helicopters they both were on guard for enemy soldiers while VIP was surprised about this man that hi heared about and trying to expose him his cause he was curious about this man name Ghost but was stoped by Naruto grabing VIP's hand and sayig _woulnt recomend it pal_ on missions Naruto treated missions seriously.

( **A/N like Batman fighting bad guys)** helicopters were gting closer but enemy chopper interfiered so Naruto used his rifle aimed at the pilot and fired made bullseye now the enemy helicopter had a serious problem and it fell down and exploded Naruto extracted the VIP along Anko but still was serious Naruto and Anko reached Ōbokeyōkai village and now they both were on there way towards Konoha to drop the report to Hokage and relax a bit before the next mission. But the next mission is goint be in Naruto's home village in Ōbokeyōkai to they both made it to the Konoha droped the report to Tsunade and rested a bit till Overlord informed Naruto that he was needed in Ōbokeyōkai and he can bring Anko aswell it seames that OverLord heard that Naruto trained her in the same way that he was trained in so now they were on there way back to Ōbokeyōkai village so that OverLord couse conform about hers skill level and also OverLord was thing about a special team that reseaved training from Naruto and also were ninja like Anko and Yugito since Naruto stayed a few weeks longer to train Yugito Nii they same way he trained Anko she was considered a condidate in this team since Narutos teammates were n assassin n explosives expert a killer for hire and a terrorists and all of them were given a choise by Naruto to take a chense and currect there pasts and start everything from scretch or get arrested by him and roti n federal join for life all of the took Naruto choise and now they were par of his team OverLord want to talk to Naruto but also introduce him to his new teammate when Naruto and Anko reached Ōbokeyōkai village they were dreeted by gate guard with with AK's they they greeted Naruto and asked Ankos papers they also siad that OverLord was waiting for him in the main Office and that you will have to spend few days in the village Naruto agreed and said _well i do ove him for saving my life back then_ gate guards nodded.

Naruto and Anko prosided to the main Office to meat up with OverLord for the meating of the councillman the countcillman were veterans of the of the 3rd shinobi war and they were also the ones that helped to train Naruto when he was 7 years old Naruto wanted to request if they could train Yugito and Anko. And also if OverLord could join to train them aswell. They all agreed but Ankos and Yugitos trainging is goint to start tomarrow so they could enjoy and have the day for them selfs. They went to sight seeing they enjoid each other company and desided to rest for the night but Naruto had other plans in mind. But since Anko and yugito were tired Naruto desided to setu p camp he and his took charge on night gurd duty.

( **A/N Yugito will be joining his team and reseave training from the best in Ōbokeyōkai village and also maybe Yugito will reseave AK military rifle** )


	9. Chapter 9

**Ghost Of The Leaf**

Morning came sun was shining Naruto was on guard duty while his team were sleeping and he was ready for anything that throwned at him but since they were in Ōbokeyōkai village Narutos home town he was happy that he and his tea and also new adition to his team to girls that he trained him self personaly named Anko and Yugito Nii Naruto started to wake his team up but they didnt wanted to wake up so the only thing he could think of was fireing his rifles but then rialised that a shotgun would make a louder noise so hi picked up a shotgun that was given to one of his teammates and fired it since his camp wasnt far for the HQ Office when Naruto fired shotgun everyone heared it but disrigarded it cause they new thats how he wakes up team if they desided to sleep in and afterwords started to yell _ENEMY ATTACK_ the Office of HQ heard it and desiaded it would be a good idea for training.

And it started hq machine guns were armed with empty ammo that only made noise hearing that Naruto smiled and thoght _so they heard it and realised what i had in mind that General Anders_ his team hearing the gun shot woke and stater get in gear cause of it Naruto desided to use ammo that made noise aswell and started firing back yelling to his team _DAMN IT GUYS WAKE UP ITS AN ENEMY ATTACK GET YOUR ASSAS IN GEAR AND START RETURNING FIRE._

For a moment fire seased that they heared a voice taking _Ghost of team Phantom surender or your team will cought and killed ohh and so that you dont get any funny ideas were pulling up a flag its not that the flag you should be worried about but what is tiead to the poll of the flag_ Naruto look and saw his newest addition to his team hers name was Fuu from Taki.

( **FLASHBACK** )

Naruto had halped her with with Akatski Naruto basicaly made Hidan and Kakuzu retreat Naruto heard a chear coming from Takigakure but what he heared afterwords is what infuriated him _YEAHHH finaly the deam is dead and we can finaly relaxe and selabrate_ hearing that coming in his ear com cause hi sent a drone for a reacon to Taki seeing and hearing about how they treated her in Taki made him introducē himself to her and and ask her a question _hello miss my name is The Ghost and would you like to come with me to Ōbokeyōkai with me there you treated like a real girl and not like monster infact i would like for you to join my team im kinda starting a new team with ninja and military soldier skills_ without much thinking she nodded and went with him and also to Naruto that was his first solo mission that was given to him by OverLord and hi was happy that finaly he had a sollo mission nder his belt returning to HQ he left Fuu to fill few paper and then she would be released under Naruto tutelege.

Cause Naruto was the who trained Anko and Yugito Nii so anyone who was hated for beeing a jinchurriki or was being registerd as missing nin in the bingo book had a green light in Narutos book and he made shore that he or she join his team by showing then what he heared by recorning a video or voise recording machine then played it back to hes chousen candidate Naruto recorded hidden videos via his drone that was given to him by Kozak on his 15th birthday vonce he showed the video they had no chhoi and they joined his team afterwords only thing was left was military traning via Naruto

( **FLASHBACK END** )

Naruto saw Fuu tied to flag post and realised that basic prep traing turned into capture the flag game military style so he tought up a strategy to not only save Fuu but also to cupture the enemy flag once the team brefing was done Naruto said _move out_ and they did Naruto's plan took efect when hi signaled Phantom to start fireing to get there atention while Ghost Shadow Yugito and Noise snucke into the the so called enemy base wich was there one HQ and also they swiched from noise makers to special tranquilizing bullets that were custome made for Naruto and his team knocking out every one in there path to save his newet teammate Ghost/Naruto, SaphireCat/Yugito, Shadow/Samantha, and Noise/Alex made it to the roof top where the flag poll was located he Naruto opened the door looked but saw no one he made his way to Fuu freed her adn started to make his way back down the the stairs so Naruto and his team could reach there camp sight but Naruto was starteing to get that feeling that somthing wasnt right then he realised or shou i say remembered how they played capture the flag and said to hes team _activate your AR and from here on out there will be a message contact between us ok ?_

Everyone nodded Naruto gave Fuu a special com sunglases that were also custome made just for Naruto and his team they texted to each other via nerve reading interface that was specialy build in the sunglases via request by Naruto so they could ceep in contact to each other during missions Naruto said to Fuu via message _ok Fuu it seams that this will your first trainng mission and its gole is to stay alive and dont get capured ok?_ Fuu nodded Naruto found a temporary safehouse and made strategy saying _ok Saphire take Noise and VIP to the camp site while me and Shadow will give them some thing to think about ok ?_ everyone nodded and went there way SaphireCat/Yugito Noise/Alex and Fuu made there way to the camp site where they would rest for a night.

Ghost/Naruto and Shadow/Alex were knocing out every so called enemy soldier in there way to get the enemy leader and they were succiding Ghost/Naruto's and Shadow's/Samantha's gole was to get to the enemy leader make him surender Naruto was about to spring a trap he reseaved a message from Yugito saying _enemy leader is waiting for at the camp site what now_ Naruto answered _activate your cammo with few mods i made to it you will taough of as a ghost ok now go capture him im counting on you_ when Yugito heared those word for she was happy cause for the first time some one was counting on her that made her do what was told and also what she wanted to do to trash some enemy boy scouts smiling Yugito activated hers cammo and went for the kill she was knocing out every soldier that was guarding so called enemy leader.

Yugito captured so called enemy leader she made him to surender and he complide to his surender Ghost/Naruto and Shadow/Samantha just in time to see there comanding officer beeing made to surender by women that cosed Naruto to get happy that finaly they got a victory agains ther comanding officers and also it hurt a bit in his priede as man seeing that a fellow man is beeing made to surender by woman but Naruto dint mind it infact just the aposite he liked it finaly there were some one from the oposite gender that can stand up to his comanding officer OverLords asistent said _ok thats enough taining id complete for the day get some rest you will need it Fuu you training will begine tomarrow and Naruto you and team will train her understood._ Naruto and his team soluted and said in unisone _yes sir_ OverLord's asistent said _good go check out your new camp site hahahahahah_ he walked off laughfing not because he wanted to said that they still had much to learn but he was happy that finaly there someone other then OverLord that can beat him in military infiltration strategy and also technical expertise Naruto and his team made ther way to there new camp site that looed like there bunkrooms they all were happy that all of them will spending time toghether so now that the inishiation for Narutos come back and also for the new and newes additions for his team was over they went to sleep and Noise/Alex took the first watch and guard duty

( **A/N hey there ladys and gentleman boys girls and children of all ages sorry i wasnt able to write cause i fealing a bit under the weather and i promise that next chapter will contane a lomen and i also thinking to chenge to a double romance in this fanfiction enjoy this chapter and there also will be surprise in the future chapters try to imagine what kinda surprise)**


	10. Chapter 10

Ghost Of The Leaf

( **A/N sorry guys that i havent writen anything for a while i had to work and next week is going to be a long one and i apoligise for that** )

After night had pased and sun had risen every one in the Naruto's team were awake and onther training they went training and night gurad duty continued till Overlord was sure that that his team was ready for anything that was trownd at them and hi was right Naruto and his team were ready for everything Narutos team were ready for to deal with Orochimaru to stop Raikage Tsukikage and even to fight the fourth Mizukage if it was nesacery and if it was mission deemed and sent by OverLord Naruto was ready even to stop Sasuke from leaving Konoha and go to Orochimaru to gain more power.

OverLord reaseved a massege from Tsunade that she wanted Naruto to return to Konoha he was needed for surteain occasion he sent that massege tor Naruto he read it and said _team go prep were going back to Konoha it seams that one of the guys saw the Sound four geting near Konoha_ they were done preping and went to Konoha but since it would take a day or two to reach Konoha Naruto used a Hiraishin ( **A/N yup Naruto used a hirashin jutsu but i'll get in to the flashback a bit later)** to teleport all of them at the apartment were Narutos team were staying they hurrys to the Hokages tower for a reaport but saw Sasuke talking to Sakura when Naruto heared _good bye Sakura_ a plan was formed in Narutos head he told his plan to his team Naruto waited for Sasuke at the gate Sasuke knocked out gate guard but dind notice that he was being taled Naruto showed up Sasuke activaed his Sharingon ready to fight but was knoced out by one Narutos team mates by a hit on the back of the neck.

Susuke passed out got picked up and caried to the hospital where Naruto met a resaptionist and told her that Sasuke got into a fight and got kocked out the nurse showed up and showed Naruto a empty hospital room Naruto entered the room and asked if the nurse can bring few ropes nurse wondering why went to get few roped and broght the to Naruto who used to tie Sasuke to the hospital bed and said to the nurse _this boy has strayd for the right path and is mentaly unstaible i soggest to keep an eye on his for few week i also asked that Jiraiya came to chech up on his aswell_ Naruto walked away and called a nurse she ran out seeing Naruto angry he yelled at nurse realising a huge amount of ki _YOU WILL NOT GO ANYWHERE NEAR THAT ROOM OR YOU'LL BE DEAD GOT IT_ nurse nodded and walked away sweating bulets Naruto knew that he will also ask to Tsunade to check up on Sasuke aswell but first he needed to contact Jiraiya and he did via Messenger drone Naruto wanted to spend some time with Anko but he had work to first was a report to the Hokage after that he needed to work on his equipment Naruto was trying to develope a new time pf cammo that massked not only his presence but also chakra signiture after Naruto had reported his training mission to the Hokage he went to work on a new time cammo that massked not only persons presence bt chakra signiture and he was succeding but when Naruto succeded in creating a comma that massked presence and chakra signiture he wanted to test it so Naruto emploneted it into his own military gear and it was working perfectly fine Naruto went out of his apartment to test and saw Asuma going some where and desided to falow him Naruto activated his new cammo and went on to fallow Asuma Naruto even got so close to Asuma that he was able to steal he trenche knifes and Asuma wouldnt know about it Narutos test was sucesfull and now he had a new time of cammo and he was the only one who had it well he could modefy his teams commos but Naruto will do it later cause now he had to go to a private meating with Anko who waiting for him in hes bedroom when Naruto got to his apartment and saw Anko wraped in towell siting on there bed waiting for him Naruto went to chenge into his casual clothes and wet to meat up with horny Anko.

( **LEMON WARNING** )

Naruto started with a passionate kiss and Ankos lips and licked hers lower and asked for permision to enter hers mouth she opened hers mouth felt his toung battleing hers for dominance leting Naruto win Anko removed the towell leting Naruto see hers amazing curves and and wet pussy while kissing Anko Naruto trailed with one his towards hers breasts and started massage them gently fealing that Anko moaned in his mouth Naruto also started caress hers hips after a heated kiss they broke for air Naruto started to kiss Ankos neck leaving small hickis n hers neck then he kissied hers coller bone trayling down Naruto moved down to Ankos breasts and started to lick and suck them gently making Anko moan to every touch he was making on hers body with every touch Naruto was making on Ankos body she moaned and wanted to feal more from hers boyfriend Naruto trailed down his other hand from Ankos hips to hers pussy and massged it Anko felt it and and screamed his out _ahh yes Naruto more_ Naruto heared it he moved his down to hers pussy and started to lick it gently that made Anko fall backwards and arch hers back at every touch and lick touch Naruto was making on Ankos body she licked it Anko moaned his name again Naruto was licking hers a bit fast and shoved his toung deaper and licked hers pussy afther wards Naruto sucked on it gently and kissed it aswell adn then continued to lick Anko fealing that was close to cumming Naruto continued to lick hers pussy wanting to taste hers juices after few more lick Anko came and Naruto dran every drop of hers juices after Naruto drank hers juices Naruto kissed her with the tast of Ankos juices still lingering in his mouth and she liked it.

Anko said _ok honey now its my turn to please you_ Anko removed hes shirt and licked Narutos chest moving down she unziped and removed Naruts pants then she removed his boxers freeing his hard cock Anko took it kissed the head of his cock Naruto groned she lick his head and started to suck his cock Anko started to suck Narutos cck slowly the she picked of the paist Naruto groned at that and also few moans ascaped for Narutos mouth Anko now was sucking his cock hard while was Naruto was moaning and groning Anko desided to try to take in Narutos full lenght and she shoved his cock deaped in hers troat and suck his cock hard Naruto fealing Anko trakot clenching on his cock moans out _Anko im gonna cum soon_ hearing that she conitinued to suck his cocks full leanght Naruto grabed the back of Ankos head and soved his cock deap into hers troat and came inside hers mouth Anko swalowed his cum and took it out of hers mouth she licked hers lips cause now she was so horny thta she wanted hers man to plow her in the matress so hard that she wouldnt be able to move hers legs tommarow she layd down on the bed spread hers legs and _come my fox clame me make me yours_ Naruto's animalistic side took him over he positioned him his so that his manhood would be derectly against hers womanhood and plunged his cok in hers pussy and started to plow hers pussy hard Ankos moans fealed there room as he was plowing her hard he wanted her so much and now he had her Naruto wanted to make her pregnant so he replaced Ankos antipregnasy pills with ordinary vitamins she was moaning his name over and over while Naruto plowed her nonstop Ankos pussy walls started tighten up around Narutos cock Naruto fealing that moved a bit faster as Anko came on his cock Naruto fealing that was getting close him self with few more thrusts he came inside Anko's pussy but didnt stop plowing hers pussy as Narutos cock was still cumming inside Ankos pussy she moaned his over and over again tighting around his cock even tighter with few thrusts Naruto came inside Anko Naruto fell next Anko while breething heavely along with Anko he wanted surprise her but he was exsosted from there love making he moved so that Anko was on top of him before they fell asleep Naruto told her that he wanted to have a family with her that made Anko so happy that she forgot to take antipregnantsy pils wich were nothing but vitamin c pils Naruto coverd both of them and they fell a sleep with Anko not knoving that Naruto make a marrige proposition to Anko tomarrow.

( **A/N hello ladies and gentlman i apoligise for not writing so long cause i was busy at work please be patinat a will try to write the next chapter but as you see for yor self i gave out the begining of the next chapter so plz enjoy this one** )


	11. Chapter 11

Ghost Oh The Leaf

( **A/N in this chapter like i wrote in the preavious chpter Naruto will propose Anko to marrie him but that will anger make sad some girls but i think thoes girls will be heppy in up cuming chapters but that is for later so enjoy** )

It was morning whis was a cloudy day but there wasent raining just coudy and windy day Naruto woke up with a jentle breeze flowing throu his window he opened his eyes and wanted to get up but something or someone didnt let him Naruto look down and saw his girfriend and soon to wife Anko and smiled cause to day he will propose to her while in the Ōbokeyōkai Naruto and Anko went on few dates and got to know each other better while in his home town Naruto and Anko got closer to each other Naruto trusted Anko like he trusted his team while on missions they were talking about what happend in there past but there talk was intorupted when they felt a presence they actived there cammo but forgot to dose the fire they hid them when they who uproaching they were surprised it was Sakura she somehow snuck in while they were talking and now they had a problem to deal with

Cause Sakura wasnt trained like they were and that could gepordise the entire mission when Sakura saw the camp fire she spoke _hmmm i know i saw someome here but theres no one here maybe they left guess i ust stay here till they come back_ Naruto wanted to report to OverLord that a civilian has joined with them on the mission and now hey had to proteck here while trying to take care of an currupt village ruller they move away few feet from Sakuras location so that they can contact Tsunade and they did Naruto had desiaded to give Tsunade a code name and it was FireShadow _Ghost to FireShadow_ Naruto waited and heared a reaply _this FireShadow what is your status Ghost_ Naruto replied _infiltration was seccesfull but we ran into a camplication_ Tsunade replied _what kinda complication_ Naruto spoke _it seems one of your sodiers snuck in whithout an othoration for you_ Tsunade wondered who was it and spoke _Ghost i dont know what are talking about all mine shinobi are in the village and i dont remember giving any missions lately._

Naruto spoke _are you sure FireShadow then where is your are your two secong in comand_ Tsunade thoght about it and called for Shizune and summened Anbu to sumen Sakura Anbu returned to Tsunades Office and reported that she was nowhere to be found and doned on her Sakura was missing so she replied with worried voice _is Sakura there with you_ Naruto replied _yes shes here with us did you otherised it to come here_ Tsunade replied _no havent given Sakura any missions and talked to OverLord that my so caled soldiers would only be sent on missions that was otherised only by me_ both Naruto and Tsunade were wondering who give othorasation to join Naruto and Anko on there mission thats when OverLord contacted them _Ghost i just heard that one ofhers shinobi had snock in during prep for take off so im giving both of you an additional mission you have to take her and withyou and treat her as VIP while you kill that corrupt genaral its seams that FireShadow will punish her when she be back in Konoha_ Naruto said _understood sir and i will inform Serpent_ ( **A/N yup Ankos code name is serpent** **well i tought to name Naruto Shadow Fox but i desides to code name him Ghost well im acctualy thinking to add Sakura to Narutos team but i dont know)**

Naruto was done talking to OverLord and Tsunade and told Anko what he heared from both of them and went beck towards Sakuras location and droped cammo along with Anko Sakura was surprised by both Naruto and Anko thats whe Naruto spoke _ok Sakura Haruno your Hokage has a message for you you are tohelp us with the mission but you are not alowed to interfier or ingage in accual combat your orders are to heal any ingaries that were to sustaine is that clear_ Sakura was sad and anwerd _yes sir_ Naruto continud _and if you disobay any order that are given to you you be sent back to Konoha where you'll be punished by Hokage for dissaboying hers orders understood._ Sakura pailed when Ghost/Naruto mentioned Tsunade Sakura droped hers head and answered _yes sir i wont disobay your orders_ Naruto said _good now got some rest we move in fifteen minutes_ Naruto and Anko were ready and moved on with Sakura behind them.

Naruto knew Sakura better then anyone and was prepered for hers temper just incase she snaps and levels an intire building mission went perfect Naruto Anko and Sakura were geting closer to ther target and also eliminated all of corrupt Generals gurds and soldiers when they reached Genrals Office Naruto x-ray vision to check if the currut General was alone or if there were few of his body guards in his Office and it seamed that ther were two body guards and he general him self Naruto knocked down the delt with body guards and then before stooting the currupt Genral Naruto said _your currupt tiruny is over and there wont be onother one like you if ther is some like you then he will delt with like you_ and shot the currupt General and left the building while contacting OerLord _OverLord this Fox mission complete await for air suport retreaval_ OverLord replied _good job Fox your ride will be ther for retreavol in few minutes contact FireShodow and relay to her about the VIP you incountered._

Naruto answered _yes i will contact her Fox out_ Naruto spoke _FireShadow this Ghost do you read_ Tsunade answered _yes Ghost this is FireShadow whats status_ Naruto replied _mission complete and your shinobi is fine currently were waiting for air suport retreaval and then were going to report to FireShadow so plx wait for us_ Tsunade spoke _ok i'll be waiting for your return and its good to hear that one of my shinobi is onscaved ad will return to Konoha in one piece so i can punish here_ Naruto replied _understood ma'am will there in few minutes Ghost out_ Naruto was inside the helicopter when he was contacting Tsunade and was on his way to Konoha.

There was a spot on the Hokage monument where hicopters were able to lend once they landed Naruto Anko and Sakura were droped off on the Hokage monument helicopters left and Naruto Anko Sakura went straight to Hokages tower for a report when Naruto reached Hokages Office door he was greeted by Shizune _hello Ghost how was the mission_ Naruto answered _dont worry big-sis Shizune mission went perfect but we had to deal with stoaways while me and Serpent were on mission_ Naruto pointed towards Sakura Shizune became sad loking at Sakura while Sakuras head was proped down towards the floor Shizune spoke _she went there to help without getting othorisation from Lady Tsunade but atleast shes came back safe and sound thats whats must importent_ coversation between Shizune and Naruto ended and all of them entered to report to Tsunade after Naruto was finished reporting about the mission he left with Anko while Sakura wanted to join them but was stoped by Tsunade cause she wanted to speak to Sakura about something or should i say someone while Tsunade wanted to punish her so Sakura and Tsunade started to talk and there conversation was about the guy named The Ghost.

Sakura spoke _Lady Tsunade can i ask something to you befor you punish me for disobaying the Hokages orders_ Tsunade was mad but she wondered what Sakura wanted to know and she said _ok Sakura i'll try to answer your questions but if ther will be questons that are about some thing private then i wont answer them understood_ Sakura said _yes my Lady_ Tsuande said _ok fire away_ Sakura asked _Lady Tsunade i wondering about this Ghost who is he under that mask i know i heared his voice somewhere but i cant put my finger on it where_ Tsunade smirked and answered _i see looks like you have forgoten about sertain blond loud mouth knockle head that once lived in ths villages Sakura_ thats when it downed on Sakura it was Naruto that was wearing a masko n hes face to cover and and knew about his identoty Sakura was wondering about whos was this Serpent lady _umm my Lady who was Ghosts who was that women that was with him_ Tsunade answered _she oce was the of our T &I Anbu forces and now shes in his team._

Sakura wanted to run towards Naruto and give hin a hug and also send his flying towards the other side of Konoha for abendaning them but desided not to and stayed in Tsunades Office just to get punished thats when all of Konoha heard a loud _KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA_ and wondered what was that but shruget it of mean while Naruto and Anko were having fun on there date Naruto was distracting Anko with the date while his team were priparing everything for his proposal to Anko but she dint knew about that she was happy just to spend a day with hers boyfriend soon to be husband when Naruto and Anko reached the designated spot Naruto said that he will right backand went to luch three drones one was recording while the other to were projection drones one of the drones went to Tsunades Office while the other one went to Ōbokeyōkai to OverLords Office to see the proposal when two drones reach there destination Tsunade and OverLord wandred what was that all about but realised that they were porjecton drones and that ment a message for them from some one.

Naruto returned to Anko he tied a blindfold around Ankos eyes and was leading her to there distination when they reached Naruto removed the blind fold and revealed her a beautifull senary thats when he droped on one knee pulled out a small red collored box opend it and said _Anko Mitarashi will you Marrie me_ Ankos eyes started to tear up and she said _YES YES YES i will marrie you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_ Naruto placed an ingagment ring on hers ring finger and kissed her the senary was prepared for the proposal and not for the picnick both of them went to there apartment so they could get some rest they got home set down on the couch to watch some TV while watching TV Naruto noticed that Anko had follen asleep picked her bridal style and went to there bed room removed hers clothes folded them and went chenge aswell and joined her in slumber cause tomorrow will be a big day fpr both of them cause they will reseave questions both form Tsunade and OverLord.

( **A/N hello ladies and gentlman im sorry for not writing so long but i had a bussy week and i was tired so now refreshed a bit i wrote an other chapter so plz enjoy this one** )


	12. Chapter 12

Ghost Of The Leaf

( **A/N i'll be adding few more chaters so plz enjoy this and next chapters ohh and Naruto maybe will resive some outknolegment from a surtain person but i let you guess wich one)**

News about Naruto proposal to Anko was heard by two people and thoes two were OverLord and Tsunade OverLord was a bit anoyyed cause his best soldier will be leaving for a mounth or two on a honeymoon but OverLord understood what it ment beeing with someone that you love with all your might soOverLord contacted Naruto and gave him promition and also OverLord gave Anko his blesings cause soldiers and civilians in Ōbokeyōkai were like his family every soldier that not trained him but also accepted him were like his big brother and sisters.

In Konoha Tsunade was anoyed aswell cause she knew that Naruto was the only link to Konoha and now he's going to desapear for ever with that Tsunade wanted to go pack and renouce hers title as the Hokage but then she heared what Naruto had to say to her and she got happy and also stuned by his word _OverLord and Lady Hokage you saw me propos to your new surogate daughter so to be in-law so i thought that it would be nice to unite both Ōbokeyōkai and Konoha in to single village that has not only ninjas but also hightly trained soldiers_ thoes words left both OverLord and Tsunade stuned and with wide eyes and alos they were wondering how Naruto is goint to ocomplish thta kinda feat but Naruto already had plan and it was sprong in action when he proposed Anko that was the signal to start unification of the to villages into one well ofcoars OverLord would have to move as well but.( **A/N sorry but all of this is going on after the attack of Akatsuki named Pein well this chapter and the the final one** )

Naruto saw that evething was ready for his plan to springi n to action but t to late his plan was in action already Naruto and his team found a location that would be good for Ōbokeyōkai village military base and so Ōbokeyōkai village constraction crew begave to build everything well actualy they were relacating everything from there equipment to there building to the new location in Konoha even OverLords Office was relocated to the new place the plan that Naruto had tought of worked and now few weeks Narutos and Ankos wedding acured everyone was there starting form Tsunade to OverLord him self OerLord was a man in his thirdies he was wearing a soldier outfit thatwas made of intierly out of metal ( **think Iron Man mark 2 combined with stealth armor** ) he was fully armed and was also wearing a bandana like mask over his face just like his soldiers now the wedding of Naruto and Anko was comensing and Tsunade was chosen as the person that unifide them in merrige

 _Dearly beloved we're gether today to unify this couple in holy matramony_

 _Now Naruto Uzumaki do you take Anko Mitarashi as your lawfully wedded wife cherish her love, comfort her honor and also love in sicness and in health and forsaking all_ others, _be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?_

Naruto _I do_

 _Now Anko Mitarashi do you take Naruto Uzumaki as you lawfully wedded husband cherish her love, comfort her honor and also love in sicness and in health and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?_

Anko _I do_

Naruto places the ring on Ankos left hands ring finger and Anko does the same and Tshunade said to the couple _you may kiss the bride_ Naruto and Anko drew there faces closer and kissed each other while everyone cheered for them thats when OverLord gave a signal and shots were heared coming from out side it was a wedding parade just for made for the couple everyone was happy and enjoyed a good time even Anko was enjoying herself and also everyone was enjoying a good dance even NAruto adn Anko danced a couple the pared had ended and now it was dark outside thats when Tsunade gave a signal and fireworks were shot in the sky Naruto Anko and everyone who was invited to there wedding were enjoying them it was 1:00 am everyone had gone home even Naruto and Ako but when they reached there home they were kissing Naruto opened the door and closed it locking it aswell they continued to kiss each other they reached there bedroom.

( **LEMON ALERT**

Naruto started to take hers clothes off Naruto was now looking at completly naked Anko and he loved it Anko was blushing madly Naruto was naked aswell. Naruto was kissing Ankos lips and started to trail down hers body his kissed hers jaw hers color bones hers neck he trailed down to hers breasts and strted to lick them gently while gently caressing the other one then Naruto switched and licked the left one while caressed the right one Naruto continued to trail down kissing hers stomach hers bellybotton reaching all the way to the hers clitoris and pussy first Naruto gently licked Ankos clit the he moved and began to gently lick Ankos pussy Anko arched hers back feeling the pleasure running all ober hers body Naruto continued to lick hers pussy and he also Ankos inderfolds of hers pussy while Ankos melodyus moans were feeling the bedroom Naruto was gentle and gently massages Ankos pussy he also started finger her while licking hers pussy Anko was moaning thats when she said through moans _Naruto honey im close_ Anko came into Narutos and he gladly drank up Aankos juices Anko feeling the pleasure washing all overs hers body said _now it my turn to pleasure you_ Anko took off Narutos boxers and freeing his hard Anko took it licked the head of Narutos cock and shoved it inside hers mouth sucking it hard while sucking Narutos cock she shoved deaper into hers throat and deapthroated him while Naruto was groning cause of it.

Anko was deapthroating him and comvulsing on his cock Naruto groned _Anko baby im close_ hearign that Anko convulsed on Narutos cock even harder she wanted to taist Narutos cum and with few more thrusts Naruto in hers mouth pulling Narutos cock out off hers mouth she lick hers lips and said _mmm taisty_ Aanko leid down on hers back spread hers legs and said _come here and clame me as yours my love_ Naruto ajusted him self so that his cock directly at Ankos pussy entrence and slowly put his cock inside Ankos pussy they made love lots of time but this one was difrent it was stronger and when Naruto started to move his cock in and out she was moaning loudly Naruto started to plow hers pussy hard while Anko was moaning while fucking Ankos pussy kissed hers lips and played with hers breast giving Anko a masive jolt of pleasure Naruto was plowing her into the bed and she was moaning his name over and over while Ankos pussy was tightening around Narutos cock Naruto fealing that started to ram his even harder as moaned and somtimes sqreemed out of pleasure while Naruto was raming his cock into Ankos pussy she said between the moans _Narutooo im closeee_ few thrusts and Anko came on his cock Naruto feeling that said _Ankoo im getting close to_ few more thrusts and unknowing to Naruto he ramied his cock so deap into Ankos pussy that he entred hers womb feeling that Naruto filled Ankos womb with his seed Naruto kept cumming inside Ankos pussy till it filled with his cum and fell next to Anko while both of them were breathing heavely from there love making Naruto said _i love you Anko Mitarashi Uzumaki Namikaze_ Anko reaplyed _i love you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_ he Naruto kissed Ankos lips as sleep clamed both of them Naruto coverd both him and Anko and whispered _night my pricess_ Anko whispered back _night my princess_ and fell a sleep.

( **A/N there will be few more chapters but i dont now how much i want to complete this fancfiction and start a new one where Naruto desapears and his parents are lookng for him well with a help from a surten blond and white hair colored couple** )


	13. Chapter 13

Ghost Of The Leaf

( **A/N Sorry but i dont own Naruto nore Ghost Recon Future Soldier** )

It was mornin sun shining streets were starting fill with life and shops were opening sun was olso shining through a window of a surtain married couple Naruto opened his eyes wanting to get up but felt somwthing heavy on his chest hi looked down adn saw Anko sleeping on his chest and smiled remembering what happened yesterday and also what happened after the wedding ceremony was done. Naruto was still looking at his wife Anko Naruto was happy infact he was so happy that he kiss Anko. Anko was sleeping then she felt something sof against hers lips opened hers eyes seeing Naruto kissing her Anko returned the kiss with higher passion while wraping hers arms around Naruto's neck thye both kissed for few minute then broke for air. Anko snugeled into Naruto's chest and let his warmth wash over her like gentle streem of river and she liked it Naruto placed his hand around hers hips puled her closer to him while whispering whispering _Anko your the best woman that a man could ever want your like a shining light that keeps me on the right path your my sun that keeps me warm your a diamond that i treasure the most and i wont let anyone to hurt that includes misefl i will love you till the end of our lives._

Anko blushed so hard that hers holl face became red hearing thoes words from hers husband Naruto made her the happyest women in intire world Naruto declared how he feals towards Anko and love every minute of it that she was able to spend time with Naruto cause now they were on a honeymood alone without enyone to interopt them or watch them while they were making out behind a bush both of them had a holl mounth to them selfs and they wanted to enjoy it to the fullest Nauto was getting up while Anko was protesting she wanted to spend all day with Naruto in bed making love but Naruto had something else inmind Naruto went to the bathroom and pointed a finger for Anko to fallow him she looked at Naruto and with a curiousoty she got up from the bed and fallowed him to the bathroom where she was surprised her. Naruto enter into the bathroom and hidd himself behind a wall that was next to the entrence when Anko entered in the bathroom he grabed her started kissing her and led her inside the shower then he opend and water started to flow hitting her mwking her a bit axcited while Naruto kissing her passionately and deaply turned her on and now she was hor so was Naruto.

( **LEMON WARNING** )

While kissing Anko Naruto too hers right leg and place it against his right shoulder and rammed his hard cock in Ankos wet pussy that was screem for him to fuck her and he did what Ankos pussy was asking for Naruto was raming inside Ankos pussy so hard that she was moaning his name _ahhh yes Naruto keep going deaper Naruto deaper yesssss_ Ankos moans were feeling the bathroom where Naruto fucked hers pussy and sucked on Ankos delicious big breasts and love it so much that she grabed his head and pulled him deaper into hers breasts while fucking hers pussy while raming his cock inside Ankos pussy Naruto hit hers g-spot over and over till she came on his cock with few more thrust Naruto came inside Ankos pussy both of them beeing consumed by pleasure fell to the ground to sit for a bit cause there legs gave with Naruto cock still inside Ankos pussy fealing that Naruto was geting hard again laid on his back and let Aanko bounce on his cock hard he wraped his arms around her and and scuked on Ankos breasts while she was riding him harderer and harder also deaper hitting the entrence to the womb Naruto wanted to impregnate Anko and make shore that she bacame a mother to his children so hi started to thrust his cock deaper while letting Anko moan and screeem hers moans were once again feeling the bathroom Anko started to tighten around Narutos cock hard wanting for him to cum inside hers womb and to become a mother to his children Anko clamped down so hard and Naruto felt it on his cock Naruto was close to cuming inside hers pussy and also to fill hers womb and few more thrusts hi came inside Anko and filled hers womb full with his seed making shore that she got pregnant Anko felt it and wanted to stay with his cock still inside hers pussy few more minutes before hi pulled it out of hers pussy.

( **LEMON END** )

 **TIME SKIP A MOUNTH LATER**

Naruto and Anko had returned from there honeymood and now were waking up tnen Anko ran into the bathroom cause she wasnt feeling to good cause of the morning sickness after she asked Naruto for a glass of water wich Naruto gladly gave her Naruto was conserned about Anko so he managed to convince her to go to the hospital for an axamination they both went there to find out what was wrong with Anko and the resolts showed it that she was pregnant but she didnt know how to break it down to Naruto that his goint to be a father and she was goint to be a mother nurse caled Naruto into hers room but agreed that Anko her self will tell the new about him beeing a father Anko was nervous about it but Naruto saw that and smiled and also he asked nurse _umm excuse me ma'am what is the date when the baby will be born and what gender will it be_ nurse answered the date will on 3rd of May and it will be a girl and a boy twins ( **A/N sorry i read a fanficion where there were born twins but one wont neglected over the other they both will get everything equally** )

Naruto and Anko left the nurses Office to tell obout Ankos pregnansy to Tsunade and also to choose her as the godmother of there children when they made it to the Hokages Office they heared about sme one beeing lectures when both Naruto and Anko opend the door to the Hokages Office they both saw Konohamaru but only Tsunade new who they both were cause both of them had there mouths covered with bandana like masks Konohamaru and his team was wandering about who the man was they felt like they heared his voice some where but couldnt poot there finger where and disregarded it Tsunade dismised Konohamarus team and started converstion with Naruto/Ghost and Anko/Serpent thats when they desided to tell her about Anko pregnansy _ummm Granny-Tsunade we have something to tell you_ hey smiled at each other and that left Tsunade confused she wanted to know what they gonna tell her _Granny Tsunade you see Anko is pregnant and we want you to childers godmother_ Tsunades eyes widened hearing that she almost screem at Naruto but she was also happy that finaly she is going to a surogate grandmather to Narutos children and she _Naruto next time come to for the axamination ok and yes i accept beeing a god mother to your and Ankos children_ Anko and Naruto heared that and became happy they both left Tsunades Office and went on a date to salobrate Anko becoming pregnant there date was till evening asterwords Naruto used his Kage-Bunshin to setup a picknick he picked her up bridal style and ran up the Hokage monument for there date after the date they returned to there house wich his team shared cause it was Namikaze compound wher Narutos father had lived once got chenged went to take a shover and went to sleep whishing each other good night and fell a sleep

( **A/N next chapter will last one cause im trying to think of next story where Naruto meets a mistirious man with a black hood and cloak so plz enjoy this chapter** )


	14. Chapter 14

Ghost Of The Leaf

( **5 YEARS LATER After 60 seccesfull miss** )

Naruto was happy he had a lving fammily wife and two children twins to be accect there names were Mito and Minato Naruto decided to name the boy after his father name to honer him right now Naruto was training with his team so that they dont go dull after Naruto finihsed taining with his team he want to train his kids in not only in ninja skills but also in military arts so that they can defend them selfs for Naruto and Anko was life was nothing but happynes and there was noone that could take that happines away cause Naruto staited to OverLord that he is going to take a long term vacation and OverLord granted it to Naruto and for that Naruto gave a special shuriken that hovers in the air and can make hard type holograms of the user ( **A/N think solid ellusions that ezio made using apple of eden in the Assassins's Creed 2 Game** )

Naruto's tachnology was centurys ahead of current one and he was happy for that he made this kinda advacement in his life now every soldier had a technology that was made by Naruto even Konoha had Naruto technology and is were used to the fullest even communications sistem in Konoha became advenced ahead of current one in Ōbokeyōkai every one had n armor with communicatios sistem built into it ( **think metal gear revengeance raiden after the begining scene and fight** ) they also were wearing sunglases with AR installed in them Naruto's life was full of happynes cause he promoted to colonel and also made a head of reaserch comity and was spending and having fun with his fammily playing with his kids going to the beach with Anko and there children they also went on the jerney to Kumo to meet with Raikage Yugito and the other ninja of Kumo after that they travelled to Suna to Iwa Kirri and the other villige's after there week of travell they returned to his home villages and was happy that both of them were prospering onder his wise and carefull protaction and watch and that made Naruto so proud of his work from 6am till 1pm Naruto was working on few new projects from 2pm till 4pm he was training Mito and Minato an from 5pm till dinner time he was spending time relaxing and having fun with his fammily and he loved every minute of it Naruto had found his iternal happynes cause he helped to chenge to world for the better there werent borders between five Narutons they were brought down and now everyone were united in a single alligance and Naruto's was achived such things as tirany and evil dictators were braought down by Naruto and his team Naruto and his team even helped to bring down Madara and stop 4th Ninja War Bee went back to Kumo A steped down as Raiked and gave the title to right hand man Onoki stept down as well gave the title to his granddaughter in Konoha Kakashi was nominated as Rokudame Hokage Mei Terumi stept down also and named Chojuro as the next Mizukage Naruto was happy for all of them and went to enjoy his happy life with his fammily.

( **A/N sorry that this chapter is short cause i have few fanfictions in mind and it will take time for me to think of one or two so plz enjoy this one and thank you)**


End file.
